


Under the Table

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian can not believe this is happening. When he’d come down to join the Chargers for their evening drinks this time, rather than taking his usual seat next to Krem, his lover had grabbed him about the waist and pulled him into his lap. Dorian had flushed red and the Chargers had broken into a chorus of laughs and hoots.</p>
<p>“This okay?” Krem murmurs the question into his ear when the hollering dies down. Dorian is still blushing but he nods. It’s not the first time they’ve done something like this, though he still can’t quite believe Krem wants this, pressed close to him in public, obviously affectionate, despite the watchful eyes of the tavern patrons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kafzielakai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafzielakai/gifts).



> Kafzielakai won fourth place in my fic giveaway! His prompt was for "Krem trying to subtly get Dorian riled up while they’re hanging out with the chargers and Dorian’s trying really hard not to show how flustered he’s getting?" Hope I did it justice!

Dorian could not believe this is happening. When he’d come down to join the Chargers for their evening drinks this time, rather than taking his usual seat next to Krem, his lover had grabbed him about the waist and pulled him into his lap. Dorian had flushed red and the Chargers had broken into a chorus of laughs and hoots.

“This okay?” Krem murmurs the question into his ear when the hollering dies down. Dorian is still blushing but he nods. It’s not the first time they’ve done something like this, though he still can’t quite believe Krem wants this, pressed close to him in public, obviously affectionate, despite the watchful eyes of the tavern patrons. 

Krem’s arms tighten around him in response to his nod and he rests his cheek against Dorian’s bare shoulder. Dorian wouldn’t call Krem short, mainly because of the tickling he got last time he did anything of the sort, but there’s a definite height difference between them that’s only accentuated when they’re like this. Dorian sits head and shoulders above Krem and could easily elbow the man in the face if he shifts too quickly or loses his balance. He wraps an arm around Krem’s shoulders and leans back into him.

He nurses his ale and listens to the Chargers’ ridiculous stories. He’s made something of a game with Krem out of guessing which ones are true and which ones are complete horse shit. So far the closest he’s come to getting it right is a concession from Krem that _some_ of them _are_ complete horse shit. 

One of Krem’s hands has shifted down to rest on his stomach, and to anyone else it might seem completely innocent but Dorian knows his lover. There’s a pause where Krem just holds his hand there stroking his thumb back and forth, a chance for Dorian to veto whatever he’s planning. The mage considers it, deeply, for a moment before deciding against it.

Krem hums happily, quiet enough that only he can hear and slides his hand down further resting it on Dorian’s thigh. Dorian shifts a bit hoping he’s hidden as well by the table as he thinks he is. Once he’s stopped moving Krem starts to run his up and down Dorian’s thigh. The motion is subtle, not enough to draw attention but it makes Dorian blush again. With each stroke his fingers trail higher until Dorian is trying not to squirm.

The first gentle touch to his cock through his pants makes him bite down on his lip to stifle a moan. Krem chuckles next to him and Dorian wants to scream. The bastard knows exactly what that breathy little laugh does to him.

Krem starts to gently run his thumb along the clothed length of Dorian’s steadily hardening cock and the mage does his best not to thrust up into it. The barely there touch is the worst possible tease and his frustration mounts with every stroke. Worse is the fact that the other Chargers, unaware of what’s being done to him under the table, are still attempting to engage him conversation. Dorian’s responses are getting more and more monosyllabic as he loses the ability to concentrate fully on what’s being said.

Krem tightens the arm not currently torturing him around his waist holding him closer and pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder. Completely innocent affection as far as the rest of the tavern is concerned but just one more point of contact to drive Dorian mad. The need for firmer contact is becoming an ache, settling like a weight deep in his belly, and he grips the wrist of Krem’s still hand in his own tightly.

Krem cups his hand around Dorian’s hardness and squeezes once hard, and Dorian jumps at the unexpected firmness of the touch, bashing his knee against the table.

“ _Krem!_ ” he yelps. The warrior gives a full bodied laugh and Dorian makes a disgruntled noise before standing. The Chargers, who have at this point no doubt figured out what was going on, collapse into laughter as well, cat calling as Dorian stands.

“Yes, yes, it’s all very funny,” Dorian complains, though the wide smile on his own face belays the irritation in his tone. “Now if you’ll excuse us.” He grabs Krem by the collar of his shirt and tugs him first to his feet and then off in the direction of the stairs and the warrior’s quarters. There’s some joking complaining about the loss of his company from the table and Krem looks over his shoulder as he stumbles after Dorian’s pulling.

“Sorry boys,” he says cheerfully. “Duty calls.”


End file.
